Dodo Bird
Long thought extinct, dodos survive to this day on a small island off of the Jungle of Raza. This island, known as Mauritius, is the only place these birds are known to live. These birds have existed on this island with no predators for many years, and as such have grown fat and flightless, unafraid of humans. It is thought that this is one of the main reasons why dodos are no longer well known – their utter lack of fear makes them easy prey. Altogether too plump for flight, a dodo's tiny wings serve only for balance, leaving these birds with sharp talons to protect themselves. In the past few years, magi have become increasingly aware of the rarity of the dodo and are attempting to revive the population. This is seen as a noble cause, for dodos are able to live for several centuries, and although foolish, learn much over their long lifetimes. Indeed, some of the older dodos are occasionally able to communicate with the magi in human tongue, making these creatures valuable indeed. Egg A beak has managed to force its way out of this dark shell. Hatchling There is nothing more amusing than clumsy dodo hatchling. These fat little ones tumble about all over The Keep, eating whatever plants and fruits they can find or steal from the kitchens. Extremely sociable, these little ones love to be petted and carried, although they are rather heavy and grow quickly. Dodos are friendly with all of the creatures at The Keep, and these hatchlings can be seen annoying all the beasts, from the largest manticores to the littlest kittens. You would quickly wear yourself out dealing with these energetic hatchlings if the adult dodos did not keep an eye on them. However tiring they are, these dodo babies make up for it with their sweet natures and the ability to aid other creatures with communication. Adult Adult dodos are capable of laying up to a dozen eggs, but sadly these clutches are becoming less and less common. Only a few hundred of these birds are still alive, and every egg is carefully taken care of by a selected magi. In the past few years their population has been rising, and with the continued aid of magi, the outlook is not so grim as it once was. Upon adulthood a dodo can weight up to fifty pounds, a weight that makes travel difficult. These birds live around The Keep, seldom leaving. They build huge nests on the ground and spend their days caring for their young and eating. In times of crises, however, dodos are able to direct creatures without the presence of their magi companions. Where most animals communicate only within their own race, dodos are amiable birds that socialize with all the magical creatures, a valuable talent. Breeding Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 125 *Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (June/July 2010) or after drinking some Francis-tinis *Released: June 15, 2010 *Artist: Niwer *Origins: This creature is based on extinct bird Dodo Category:Donation Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Birds